Experimental Taste
by Lady Casper-san
Summary: This is a little ficlet dealing with a little secret of Edward's. And Bella wants to know what it is. But what does it have to do with food?


**Experimental Taste**

By Casper

**.**

**AN: **I wrote this for a challenge on Livejournal. (Expect more) This is a little ficlet dealing with a little secret of Edward's. And Bella wants to know what it is. But what does it have to do with food?

**.**

**Disclaimer: **Stepehenie Meyer owns Twilight.

**.**

**Rated: **T

It always seemed to be a secret with them. Bella grumbled as she headed into the kitchen of the Cullen's home. Never being able to just let her know what was happening, they kept her in the dark for her own protection. In reality, it only made her more worried and curious, which led to her finding out the dangerous way. She went for the cupboard and pulled out the jar of jelly and peanut butter they left lying around for her human needs and made herself a sandwich.

She giggled at the memory of Edward's face when that was all she requested after being hounded about eating. He tried reasoning that something more fitting would work but she refused, insisting that's all that really craved, well, for food anyway. He looked a little bemused by her words but didn't argue after that little comment and set to get them.

"Good?" Edward's musical voice drifted from behind her, causing her to turn and find him watching her nibble on the bread.

"Yup." She smiled, then took a chunk into her mouth. Trying to swallow, she found it a little difficult and went into the refrigerator for milk. A small little half gallon waited for her there. Smiling, she picked it up with one hand and went for a cup only to find a cup had already been placed out for her. "Thank you," She said, around the large amount of peanut butter. God, she must look disgusting with all of that rolling around in her mouth.

'Make note, not a lot of peanut butter next time,' Edward smiled, grabbed the carton from her hands and poured half a glass and handed it to her.

She glared. He didn't have to baby her. It wasn't like she was so fragile and broken that she couldn't fend for herself. And this was amateur human things too!

"Drink Bella." Laughing at the an assault of emotions washing over her face, she finally did and let out a sigh of relief.

When she finally felt able to speak, she straightened her back and pointed a finger at her fiancé'. "You don't have to do that."

"Do what?" Innocence. Of course, Edward Cullen was always innocent. She wanted to laugh but held firm for her argument.

"Treat me like a doll."

"Bella I just-"

"I know, you wanted to help me."

"That, but also because I know first hand how peanut butter can be."

She frowned. "You ate peanut butter before?"

Suddenly looking embarrassed by the direction of the conversation, he turned to his left and started to head into the living room. She tailed him.

"When?" She giggled. The proof was in the shame he seemed to have over the ordeal.

After a few seconds, she thought maybe he wouldn't answer and she'd have to ask Alice but found his mouth opening as his eyes darted to hers. "About a few months ago."

Oh God, and here she thought he tried it a couple decades ago, before her time. "Really? And why were you suddenly curious about peanut butter of all things?"

He frowned. "Because you seemed to like it every time you ate it near me."

"Oh."

"And I wanted to try what had you moaning."

Mouth hanging open, she stuttered. "M-moaning? I- I don't moan over peanut butter."

Suddenly a spark worked in his eyes as he found her reaction quite interesting. Since when did this turn around full circle on her? Damn it!

"You did. I wouldn't lie."

"Well you're mistaken then."

"Hardly. I know a moan when I hear one and you Bella Swan were moaning."

Bella tried hard to remember but couldn't. "When?" She asked weakly, afraid that it would mean an admittance for just asking.

"Around the time graduation showed and you hadn't eaten anything all day because of nerves. That was when you pulled out the peanut butter while I was upstairs waiting for you."

The day she had eaten more then four sandwiches. She blushed as her eyes darted down. As far as she could remember there had been no moaning going on...then again, she hadn't really been paying attention to the little noises that came from her except the growl in her stomach.

"So, how badly was it for you?" She watched his face drop from its amusement from her embarrassment and he tried to brush off the question with one of his own.

Closing the distance between them, he actually seemed intrigued by her like of peanut butter. In truth, it was just something easy to make and she was starving at the time. "What is so amusing about peanut butter?"

She shrugged. "I was hungry."

"I see."

But he never answered her. She'd be damned if she was left out of this little secret of his too. "So? How was the peanut butter?"

"I hated every second of that gooey stuff in my mouth."

She couldn't stop laughing at that.


End file.
